This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor components, and more particularly, to electrostatic-discharge protection for semiconductor components.
Modern integrated circuits must resist higher electrostatic-discharge (ESD) stresses of greater than several kilovolts human body model or several hundred volts machine model. Improving ESD protection also improves the robustness or reliability of the integrated circuit. Prior art approaches for improving ESD protection include increasing the size of the ESD structure, using more complex ESD protection circuitry, or using lower impedance structures to minimize the ESD current density or the ESD voltage. However, these prior art techniques also have drawbacks, which include increased size, cost, and complexity of the semiconductor component.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved ESD protection without increasing the size, cost, or complexity of the semiconductor component.